The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Crassula plant botanically known as Crassula ovata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Indian Summer’.
‘Indian Summer’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Crassula ovata ‘Sunset’ (not patented). ‘Indian Summer’ was discovered in 2008 on a plant of Crassula ‘Sunset’ grown in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Honselersdijk, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Indian Summer’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2010 in Honselersdijk, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.